


Наследники

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: ...Именно в доме у Эпинэ Рокэ впервые встретил Ричарда Окделла. В двенадцать лет он уже был наследником фактически стертого с лица земли герцогства. Робер оказался единственным, хоть и очень далеким родственником, который согласился принять под свое крыло юного герцога...





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС (обусловленный АУ и несколько другими предпосылками развития героев), возраст героев немного не соответствует каноничному. Вариации на тему “А что, если бы Алве было не все равно” и “Ричард - неправильно воспитанный хороший мальчик” (цы). Вы предупреждены.

В отрочестве Рокэ мечтал, что к двадцати пяти годам у него будет законченное образование и научная степень (по истории или литературе — гуманитарные науки давались ему наравне с точными, но нравились на порядок больше), он обоснуется в каком-нибудь не слишком северном провинциальном городе, подальше от набившей оскомину столицы, найдет не обременительную работу и будет жить в свое удовольствие. Родители такой план действий одобрили без особых возражений — Рокэ был младшим сыном и, при наличии старших братьев, увлеченных службой, его не принуждали идти военной стезей. Но за год до окончания им университета началась война. И Рокэ ушел вначале в летное училище (экстренный курс, взлет-посадка), а оттуда — на фронт. Впрочем, в те времена особо не спрашивали, кем ты хотел быть, — вражеские войска без особых церемоний захватили соседние державы, и уже бомбили родные города. Так что сражаться шли все — не ради воинской славы и доблести, а ради защиты своей родины. Мечты об особняке в небольшом городе и непыльной работенке забылись, как сон. Все, чего хотелось тогда Рокэ — это дожить до двадцати пяти, двадцати шести, а затем и двадцати семи лет.

Война закончилась незадолго до его двадцать восьмого дня рождения. В честь предстоящей победы, не иначе, она одарила Рокэ шрамами, бесценным армейским опытом и званием полковника. И прокляла герцогским титулом. Ирония судьбы — он, младший, самый непутевый сын, оказался единственным выжившим, единственным оставшимся из их ранее немаленького клана. Вернулся он на пепелище — их особняк в столице был разрушен вражеским авиаударом незадолго до конца боевых действий, и под камнями родового гнезда погибли мать, жена старшего брата и племянники. Так что хотя бы мечта о жизни в провинции сбылась — пока восстанавливали особняк на улице Мимоз, Рокэ временно обосновался у Савиньяков в южных графствах.

Рокэ хорошо знал Ли с Эмилем по мирным временам — их семьи дружили. Во время войны они с Ли летали в соседних звеньях, тогда как Эмиль служил в Королевском бронетанковом. Втроем же они периодически наведывались в гостеприимный дом герцога Робера Эпинэ. Робер был немного старше их, дослужился в артиллерийском корпусе до полковника, а по возвращении домой обнаружил себя единственным наследником отцовского титула. По этому поводу они с Рокэ испытали родство душ и в один из первых вечеров напились до беспамятства, а потом так же коллективно страдали головной болью. Зато разногласия, возникшие между полковниками разных родов войск, в результате этой пьянки забыты навсегда.

Первые послевоенные месяцы были заняты не одними посиделками с друзьями. Пока семейный поручитель восстанавливал дом в столице и утрясал вопросы с наследством, Рокэ с головой зарылся в бумаги, вникая в нюансы делопроизводства. Виноградники, шахты, акции транспортных компаний — все это необходимо привести в порядок, отследить, что нуждается в поддержке и восстановлении в первую очередь, а что может подождать. От бумаг тошнило, цифры плыли перед глазами, а мысли были далеки от мирной жизни — в ушах еще слышался свист ветра сквозь разбитый фонарь, в носу свербело от запаха паленой резины, а резкие звуки заставляли напрягаться.

Война не прошла бесследно. Сильнее всего это ощущалось в те дни, когда в очередную увольнительную в Савиньяк приезжал Эмиль (в отличие от Ли и Рокэ, он не оставил службы по завершении боевых действий). В такие вечера они с Эмилем напивались, а терпеливый Лионель глубоко за полночь растаскивал тела по комнатам. Порой к ним присоединялся Робер, но чаще Рокэ сам ездил к нему. Сидеть на одном месте было выше его сил — он начинал маяться тоской, воспоминаниями, и иррациональным чувством вины выжившего.

Именно в доме у Эпинэ Рокэ впервые встретил Ричарда Окделла. В двенадцать лет он уже был наследником фактически стертого с лица земли герцогства. Робер оказался единственным, хоть и очень далеким родственником, который согласился принять под свое крыло юного герцога. Их отцы служили вместе, вместе же и погибли, так что над решением взять на себя опекунство над последним из рода Окделлов Робер долго не раздумывал.

Несмотря на прошедшие годы, Рокэ до мельчайших деталей помнил миг, когда он впервые увидел Ричарда. В тот день Рокэ без предупреждения завалился к Роберу в гости — был осенний вечер, пасмурное небо настойчиво заглядывало в высокие окна, Ли с Эмилем отсутствовали, и его обуяла тоска. Робера он поймал буквально на пороге — тот собирался в город по каким-то делам, однако гостя не прогнал и, оставив Рокэ в компании с бутылкой хорошего южного вина, пообещал скоро вернуться. Вино быстро закончилось, а тоска так и не ушла. Начала ныть нога, сломанная при неудачном прыжке три года назад — значит, к дождю.

Вначале Рокэ услышал знакомый шорох шин по подъездной гравийной дорожке, а потом его заглушили первые капли застучавшего в окно дождя. Рокэ тяжело поднялся из кресла и направился к выходу — встретить Робера. Однако тот вернулся не один. Рядом с ним стоял высокий, чрезмерно худой и нескладный мальчишка. Опустив на пол небольшую сумку, он откинул с лица капюшон, являя взору еще по-детски припухлое, мягкое лицо. Несмотря на это, мальчик выглядел старше своего возраста — был высок, как и все северяне, и в будущем обещал стать широкоплечим и мощным. Но в тот момент Рокэ не думал об этом. Больше всего Рокэ поразило уставшее, безжизненное выражение глаз Ричарда. У детей не должно быть таких глаз.

— Рокэ, знакомься — это герцог Ричард Окделл, — представил его тем временем Робер. Затем он опустил руку мальчику на плечо, привлекая его внимание. — Ричард, перед тобой герцог Рокэ Алва.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Рокэ серьезно посмотрел на мальчика и протянул ему руку. Тот пару секунд задумчиво рассматривал Рокэ, но затем решительно ответил на рукопожатие. Рокэ улыбнулся, неспешно выпустил холодную ладошку и взъерошил мальчику волосы. — Идемте к огню, герцог, вы совершенно продрогли.

— Спасибо, — кивнул мальчик, отступая на шаг и оборачиваясь к Роберу. — Можно?

— Ты не должен спрашивать у меня разрешения, Ричард, — скованно улыбнулся Робер. — Иди, грейся, а я прикажу подать ужин и после покажу твою комнату.

Ричард вновь сдержанно кивнул, но складка между его бровей слегка разгладилась. Мальчик послушно последовал за Рокэ к лестнице.

Оглянувшись на Робера, Рокэ увидел на его лице благодарную улыбку. Взять-то на себя обязательства опекуна он смог, но явно не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как и чем занимать детей. Рокэ подумал, что нужно натравить на Робера графиню Савиньяк — у Арлетты достаточно опыта по воспитанию маленьких мальчиков. К тому же, если Рокэ ничего не перепутал, Ричард с самым младшим Савиньяком ровесники — скучно им не должно быть.

 

Полгода спустя Рокэ, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, оставил графство Савиньяк и уехал в столицу. Дом был восстановлен лишь наполовину, но образовались дела, с которыми Хуану было не под силу справиться в одиночку. Рокэ поглотила рутина герцогских обязательств, перемежавшаяся долгими и нудными часами затишья. Временем, которое было абсолютно некуда потратить. Генерал Альмейда, прослышав о возвращении полковника Алвы в столицу, попытался затащить его обратно на службу — при должном старании и при условии, что Рокэ будет держать язык за зубами, того ожидала блестящая карьера в Армейском воздушном корпусе. Однако тот отказался продолжать славную родовую традицию служения отечеству. Вместо этого свою отдушину от серости будней Рокэ нашел в машинах, развлечениях, череде выставляемых напоказ любовниц и тщательно скрываемых любовников, и алкоголе. За его выходками закономерно следовали бесконечные скандалы, высший свет Олларии лихорадило, а его акции, как самого молодого, богатого и неженатого герцога в стране, стремительно падали в глазах маман, обеспокоенных не столько благом, сколько репутацией своих дочерей. Впрочем, дочерям это все равно не мешало искать общества синеглазого герцога, а тот с удовольствием одаривал их своим вниманием, ловко выворачиваясь из очаровательных ручек, как только речь заходила о чем-то более серьезном, нежели взаимно приятное времяпрепровождение. Порой в загулах его сопровождали братья Савиньяки — старший, в отличие от Рокэ, поддавшись на уговоры генерала, вернулся на службу, Эмиль же ее не покидал, и оба нередко проводили часы своих увольнительных в компании с Алвой.

С Робером они виделись довольно редко — Рокэ если и выезжал из столицы, то только на свои производства, в то время как Робер не желал покидать пределов Эпинэ. Впрочем, они порой обменивались письмами, из которых Рокэ узнавал о том, что дела в провинции идут как прежде, и что почти все время Робер проводит над надорскими бумагами — Эпинэ почти не пострадала в войну, а вот с наследством воспитанника нужно было что-то делать. Робер писал, что Ричард потихоньку оживает, привыкает к новому дому, хотя видно, что семьи и Надора ему не хватает. Робер сетовал на возраст Ричарда — мол, тринадцать еще слишком мало, чтобы вводить юного герцога в курс дел, нужно подождать хотя бы до шестнадцати. И что по этому поводу он все время спорит с графиней Савиньяк, которая считала, что чем раньше Ричард осознает, какая на нем лежит ответственность, тем лучше он к ней подготовится. По здравом размышлении, Рокэ соглашался с графиней, но точно так же понимал и Робера. Они с Робером точно так же лишились семей, но у них хотя бы остались дома и опыт за плечами. Вспоминая тринадцатилетнего себя, беззаботного и абсолютно не задумывавшегося о жизни мальчика, Рокэ не мог представить, что в подобной ситуации должен был ощущать ребенок.

С Арлеттой Рокэ также поддерживал связь. Из ее писем он узнавал, что Ричард с Арно вновь оборвали все вишни по соседству с особняком Савиньяков, что верховая езда дается обоим очень легко, в отличии от школьных наук (Арно терпеть не мог биологию, а Ричард воротил нос от химии). Арлетта звала Алву летом в гости, и он дал предварительное согласие. Однако обвал на одной из шахт заставил его переменить планы и вместо отдыха в Савиньяке провести почти месяц в горах, лично наблюдая за ремонтом туннеля, разбираясь в подробностях аварии и обеспечивая должную помощь пострадавшим и их семьям.

В следующий раз им довелось увидеться лишь два с половиной года спустя. Впрочем, особо дружеской встречи не вышло — на юбилее Ее Величества герцоги успели лишь протокольно поздороваться и разошлись по своим местам — церемониал при дворе был весьма жестким. Впрочем, это не помешало Рокэ весь вечер краем глаза отслеживать юношескую фигуру в строгом костюме, шаг в шаг следовавшую за Робером. Из последнего письма Робера Рокэ знал, что они еще почти неделю проведут в столице — раз уж выбрались, стоило уладить кое-какие вопросы с наследством герцога Окделла, так что он надеялся встретиться позже.

На следующий день Рокэ проснулся ближе к обеду и с досадой прислушался к организму. Организм был недоволен. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать, если казначеи решили сэкономить на напитках и вместо его, алвовских, южных вин закупили какой-то северной кислой гадости. Мысленно пообещав отомстить пригревшемуся на хлебной должности Штанцлеру, Рокэ поднялся и направился в душ — освежиться и привести в порядок голову. И без того нерадостные планы на день с похмелья нагоняли жуткую тоску.

Городское кладбище в Олларии Рокэ не любил — слишком много родственников и друзей осталось по ту сторону ограды. Еще большее количество их отмечено лишь памятными табличками. Ничего, кроме пустоты, там для него не было. Однако посещать кладбище Рокэ вынужден регулярно — мать бы не простила ему пренебрежение семейным склепом, а он слишком любил ее, чтобы разочаровывать такими пустяками. Особенно в ее день рождения. Рокэ не приносил с собой ни цветов, ни свечей. Он не верил в бога. А уважение и любовь к умершим можно высказать и простым присутствием.

Рокэ встретил Ричарда, растерянно изучавшего карту захоронений, у ворот кладбища. И сумел наконец рассмотреть его спокойно и без спешки. Мальчик... нет, уже юноша. Юноша повзрослел, вытянулся и раздался в плечах. Растрепанные волосы трогательно вились на концах. В длинных, все еще по-юношески непропорциональных руках он держал букет цветов.

— Ричард! — окликнул его Рокэ.

— Герцог Алва, — Ричард церемонно склонил голову, но Рокэ покачал головой:

— Мне кажется, мы еще в первый вечер договорились обращаться друг к другу по именам.

Ричард поднял на него взгляд, по губам скользнула робкая улыбка.

— Добрый день, Рокэ.

— Добрый день, Ричард, — он улыбнулся в ответ, вглядываясь в серые глаза. Из них пропало то безразличие, так напугавшее Рокэ при первой встрече, но все еще светилась грусть. — Вы один?

Ричард кивнул.

— У Робера какая-то встреча, так что я приехал сюда на такси. Тут мемориальная доска моему отцу, — пояснил он после затянувшейся паузы. Рокэ продолжал молча рассматривать Ричарда, тот в ответ на такое внимание смутился и зачастил. — Наш фамильный склеп был в Надоре, и его еще не восстановили. А отец вообще похоронен где-то у болот Ренквахи. Но это единственное место, где я могу… — Ричард замолчал на полуслове.

— Проводить вас? — внезапно для самого себя спросил Рокэ.

— Я был бы вам премного благодарен.

С кладбища Рокэ вызвался отвести Ричарда в особняк Эпинэ. Там за тихой беседой они вместе дождались Робера, который вернулся домой в компании Эмиля и Арно. Они впятером поужинали, после чего Эмиль забрал молодежь — он обещал показать им столицу. На вопрос, почему нужно было начинать знакомство с городом вечером, Эмиль хитро подмигнул и сказал, что все самое интересное начинается именно с заходом солнца.

— Если с детьми что-то случится, отвечать перед Арлеттой будешь ты, — напутствовал Эмиля Робер, пропуская мимо ушей возмущенные вопли Арно и Дикона, что дескать они уже давно не дети. Чем еще больше рассмешили старших товарищей.

Когда шумная троица ушла на поиски приключений, Робер кивнул в сторону гостиной:

— Продолжим вечер?

— Только если третьим собеседником будет бутылка, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ.

Некоторое время они лениво потягивали красное вино, глядя на пляшущий в камине огонь.

— Как тебе в столице после Эпинэ? — нарушил тишину Рокэ.

— Холоднее. Зато Дикону нравится, — недовольно передернул плечами Робер, но улыбнулся.

Рокэ долго разглядывал его — седины стало еще больше, морщины изрезали лоб и залегли тяжелыми складками у губ.

— Как справляешься с опекунскими обязанностями?

— Молитвами графини Савиньяк, — фыркнул Робер.

Рокэ рассмеялся.

— Скучать тебе не приходится, в общем.

— В отличие от тебя. Наслышан уже, как ты скуку развеиваешь.

— Эмиль? Или Лионель? Кто сдал?

— Утренние газеты. Ты не поверишь, но даже в нашей глуши столичные издания пользуются спросом. Особенно когда твоя последняя интрижка затрагивает уроженку Эпинэ, — в голосе Робера послышалось осуждение.

Рокэ поморщился, поставил бокал на подлокотник и прикрыл глаза руками.

— Ты же знаешь, что я твою кузину и пальцем не тронул. Вопреки ее весьма активному желанию, между прочим.

— Слишком много информации, Рокэ, — предупредительно поднял руку Робер.

— Оставим мою ветреную жизнь, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Расскажи мне лучше, как дела в Надоре. У меня есть свободные деньги, и я готов предложить инвестировать их в надорскую угледобывающую промышленность. Мои шахты работают исправно, но, по сравнению с довоенным периодом, эта отрасль нынче практически в упадке.

— Ты мне про упадок рассказываешь?! Ты не видел, с чем мне пришлось работать… Впрочем, слушай. Может, действительно, дашь дельный совет. И от инвестиций мы не откажемся.

— Мы?

— Арлетта настояла — все же ввожу Дикона в курс дел потихоньку. Большие решения без его ведома не принимаются. Он, конечно, еще юридически не способен ничего утверждать, но решать что-то, не оповестив об этом мальчика и не объяснив ему, зачем это, я отказываюсь.

Рокэ согласно кивнул.

— Что касается Надора, то... — Робер углубился в подробности региона, вскользь упомянул о восстановлении большей части разрушенных городов. Отстраивать родовое гнездо Окделлов пока не начали.

— А что на это сказал Ричард?

— Он сильно тяготится тем, в каком состоянии находится его герцогство. Сказал, что ему пока есть где жить, а государственные деньги можно использовать с большей пользой.

— Подает надежды? — заинтересованно приподнял бровь Рокэ.

— Дикон толковый мальчик. Он хорош в точных науках, и языки достаточно легко даются, несмотря на то, что базовое образование было явно слабее, чем у Арно. Но управленческие обязанности — не его сильная сторона.

— Значит, нужно будет потом найти ему толкового управляющего, — рассеянно сказал Рокэ, прокручивая бокал в ладони и ловя хрустальными гранями отблески пламени. Повисла уютная тишина.

— Рокэ, — через некоторое время медленно, старательно подбирая слова, заговорил Робер, — скажи мне, почему ты проявляешь такое участие в судьбе этого мальчика?

Рокэ и сам не раз задавал себе этот вопрос — отчего он с таким интересом наблюдает за жизнью юного герцога, почему с нетерпением ждет очередных весточек с юга о нем. Почему?..

— Потому что он такой же, как мы с тобой, — наконец сказал Рокэ. — Только у нас за плечами побольше опыта, и нам было куда возвращаться. Потому что мы старше, мы мудрее, мы привыкли терять. Близких в том числе. И чтобы перебороть горе, нам с тобой достаточно периодически напиваться в приятной компании и помнить о том, что жизнь продолжается.

— Ты пьян? Не замечал за тобой склонности к лирике.

— Это у меня еще гитары под рукой нет, — с усмешкой сказал Рокэ. И поднялся. — Я пойду.

— Зайдешь на неделе?

— Да. Скорее всего, послезавтра. Завтра разберусь в финансах и уже с точными цифрами обсудим с тобой и с Ричардом возможность инвестирования.

— Договорились.

Дожидаясь, пока подъедет такси — садиться за руль после пары бутылок вина было бы неразумно, — Рокэ раздумывал над своим ответом Роберу. Он не солгал, он действительно имел в виду все то, что сказал. Но кроме схожести их судеб и положений, кроме чисто человеческого сострадания, было в этом всем что-то еще. Что-то, чего Рокэ пока не понимал, но что почувствовал в тот самый первый миг, когда увидел безжизненные глаза на лице маленького мальчика. Осенившее его тогда желание никогда больше не видеть в этих глазах печали никуда не ушло, наоборот, оно росло, разрасталось в его груди, с каждым годом становясь больше.

Сигнал клаксона вырвал Рокэ из мыслей, и он легкой рысцой сбежал с крыльца на дорогу. Так ли важны мотивы его поступков, если результат действий все равно будет одним и тем же?

 

Следующим летом Рокэ все же сумел вырваться в Савиньяк, к вящей радости графини и печали Эмиля — тот звал Рокэ провести вместе отдых на морях. Ехать под крыло к матери старший младший не захотел — мол, им и так все время в армии руководят, терпеть такое еще и на отдыхе — увольте. Рокэ поселился в Савиньяке, однако практически все время проводил в гостях у Робера. Отдыхом это вряд ли можно было назвать — практически всю первую неделю они провели над бумагами и анализом восстановления угледобывающей, а следом за ней и металлургической промышленности (Робер заглушил совесть и воспользовался родственными связями, выбивая у короны инвестирование этой жизненно важной для региона отрасли).

Ричард охотно принимал участие в дискуссии и проявил себя неплохим знатоком в области экономической географии и особенностей тяжелой промышленности. Когда Рокэ вскользь это заметил, Ричард стушевался, а вот Робер чуть не лопнул от гордости — его заслуга, как ни крути.

Впрочем, отдыхать тоже получалось — они с Ричардом и Арно совершали долгие конные прогулки, ходили купаться на реку. Узнав от Робера, что поблизости есть виноградники, Рокэ потащил туда мальчишек на экскурсию, рассказывая и поясняя все особенности выращивания и сбора ягод, а также их сортировки и обработки для получения разных сортов вина. После насыщенного дня они вернулись в Савиньяк лишь под вечер, где Рокэ получил по шее от Арлетты — за то, что спаивает детей (шестнадцать лет по ее мнению были недостаточно зрелым возрастом; послушать Эмиля, так и тридцать три считались глубоким юношеством), и что сам садился за руль нетрезвым. Аргументы вроде того, что один бокал вина не вызывает в его закаленном организме чувства опьянения, или что лучше он научит молодых людей пить правильный алкоголь, чем они отравятся какой-нибудь гадостью самостоятельно, эффекта не возымели. Так что на следующий день все трое были вынуждены сопровождать графиню на воскресную службу. Которую Рокэ благополучно проспал с открытыми глазами.

За пару дней до возвращения в Олларию, Рокэ с Ричардом поехали на конную прогулку вдвоем — Арно мать за какой-то проступок не выпустила из дому, а Робер на предложение проветриться отмахнулся и сказал, что вставать в субботу спозаранку он не намерен. Рокэ был только счастлив этим обстоятельствам — давно хотелось поговорить с Ричардом наедине. Однако Ричард заговорил первым:

— Без вас тут будет грустно.

— Мне казалось, что вы и без меня не скучали.

Ричард рассмеялся.

— С Арно не заскучаешь. Но с вами интересно. Вы столько всего знаете…

— Поживете с мое, будете знать еще больше, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ, щурясь на солнце и отпуская поводья. Лошадка была смирная, шла мерным шагом и не было нужды лишний раз ее дергать. — Чем вы планируете заниматься дальше?

— Не знаю. Арно собрался в Лаик, а я еще раздумываю. Не уверен, что военная академия — именно то, чего бы мне хотелось от жизни. Но Эмиль говорит, что служба в армии достойное занятие для герцога.

— Что вам по этому поводу сказал Робер?

— Робер, как всегда, не говорит ничего конкретного. Он описал, какие перспективы меня могут ожидать после академии. Затем рассказал мне про перспективы экономического факультета Королевского университета. С учетом того, что еще пару лет и мне придется вести дела герцогства в одиночку, то выбрать экономический факультет разумнее всего, — Ричард остановил коня, протянул руку и сорвал с низко склонившейся ветки яблоко. — Будете?

Рокэ с улыбкой отказался. Ричард пожал плечами и вгрызся в румяный бочок.

— А чего хочется вам, Ричард?

Задумчиво прожевав кусочек яблока, Ричард спросил:

— А вы не будете смеяться?

— Слово чести.

— Я хочу стать архитектором.

Рокэ удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Архитектором?

— Да. Я хорошо рисую.

Рокэ рассеяно кивнул — Арлетта упоминала что-то в этом роде. Ричард тем временем продолжал:

— К тому же, за время восстановления Надора, я не раз сталкивался с генеральными планами городов и отдельными планировками домов. Хотя это и было непросто, но мне очень нравилось их изучать и разбираться в них. По крайней мере, оценивать материалы и их стоимость Робер меня научил.

Еще одна благодарность графине — все-таки, она была права, когда надавила на Робера, заставив его как можно раньше ввести Ричарда в курс дел.

— И я всегда восхищался архитектурой. Меня каждый раз поражает, как из такого грубого и тяжелого материала, как камень, можно сделать такие легкие и воздушные строения. Купола, которые парят в небе, росчерки шпилей, не выглядящие чужеродными среди облаков…

— Вы вновь читали на ночь сонеты? — ухмыльнулся Рокэ.

— Вы же обещали не смеяться!

— Я и не смеюсь. Я подшучиваю. И, между прочим, всецело поддерживаю вашу идею стать архитектором. В свое время меня точно так же поддержали мои родители. Правда, ситуации у нас с вами несколько разнятся — я все же был младшим сыном, а не наследником титула, но… не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы герцог был архитектором.

— Но дела герцогства…

— Ричард, признайтесь честно, вам же не приносит никакого удовольствия управленческая деятельность.

Он вздохнул.

— Вы правы. Но кто, если не…

— Если не вы? Полноте, существует целая когорта специально обученных людей. Окончивших все тот же экономический при Королевской академии. Мы с Робером, если честно, уже даже присмотрели несколько кандидатур на должность управляющего. Подстраховка на тот случай, если вы все же решитесь следовать велению сердца, а не долга.

Ричард смотрел на Рокэ широко открытыми глазами, в которых плескалось неверие и… счастье? Пожалуй, если бы они не были верхом, Ричард бы точно бросился обниматься.

— Рокэ, это… Вы с Робером… Как я смогу отплатить вам за все?

— Просто будьте счастливы. И не забывайте о нас, стариках, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ.

— Вы не старый, — внезапно очень серьезно ответил Ричард. — Спасибо вам.

— Робера поблагодарите. Решение он принимал. Я всего лишь высказал такую возможность. — Рокэ подхватил поводья и озорно глянул на Ричарда. — Наперегонки до озера? Кто проиграет, тот остается вечером без вина?

— На счет три, — ухмыльнулся Ричард, мгновенно сбрасывая серьезный вид и превращаясь в беззаботного мальчишку. — Готовьтесь к сухому закону!

Год спустя в Королевской Академии Искусств появился новый студент. Когда же Ричарду исполнилось восемнадцать, он переехал в Олларию.

 

— Ну, и как вам жизнь в столице? — Рокэ подкараулил Ричарда неподалеку от центрального корпуса академии. Его не было в Олларии, когда Ричард поступал, так что их с Арно морально поддерживала графиня Савиньяк. Хотя юный герцог изо всех сил старался решать все возникавшие проблемы самостоятельно. Именно поэтому он отказался от предложенного Робером варианта обосноваться в особняке Эпинэ (у Окделлов в столице собственности никогда не было) и по своей воле устроился в общежитии. Робер после жаловался, что сильно переживает о том, как Ричард уживется с соседями, но Рокэ друга успокаивал — свой собственный опыт обитания в студенческом городке он считал весьма полезным и познавательным.

— Рокэ! — Ричард отделился от группки молодых людей, столпившихся у лестницы, и стремительно приблизился к Алве, протягивая руку и расплываясь в улыбке. — Добрый день. Жизнь неплохо. Шумно, конечно, и многолюдно, но, в общем мне нравится.

Ответив на приветствие, Рокэ поднял руку и привычно растрепал русые волосы.

— Я рад. Вы обедали?

— Еще не успел, — он подтянул ремень сползавшего с плеча портфеля, набитого книгами и тетрадями.

— Поехали, я угощаю. Расскажете мне в подробностях, как вам учеба, и как дела с общежитием.

— Сейчас, только попрощаюсь с ребятами, — Ричард подбежал к товарищам, перекинулся парой фраз, отдал свой портфель одному из двух возвышавшихся над всеми близнецов и вернулся к Рокэ. — Я готов!

Ричард принялся рассказывать, как только они устроились в машине и отъехали от академии. Он говорил про однокурсников, про преподавателей. Про то, что вводные курсы весьма интересные, хоть и слишком простые — готовясь к поступлению, Ричард перечитал половину библиотеки у Эпинэ и Савиньяков, так что удивить его какими-то новыми фактами из истории архитектуры пока не удалось. Про то, что у него отличные отношения с сокурсниками, и он даже крепко сдружился с братьями Катершванцами, с которыми у него обнаружилось много общего.

Единственным, кто омрачал жизнь Ричарда, был Эстебан Колиньяр, его сосед по общежитию. Этот заносчивый молодой человек изводил Ричарда подначками и насмешками с первого дня знакомства. Основной темой для издевательств был титул герцога Окделла, а также небогатое положение как всего герцогства, так и его, Ричарда, личного счета. Сам Колиньяр был сыном известного промышленника, одного из тех немногих, кто вышел из войны не только без потерь, но и приумножив свой капитал. В свете всего вышеупомянутого, мирной жизни у них не складывалось. Рокэ предложил поменяться комнатами, но Ричард покачал головой — об этом он подумал в первую же неделю, но свободных не осталось, а Эстебан со своим мерзким характером успел насолить не только Окделлу, так что никто из однокашников по собственной воле не решился бы обречь себя на сосуществование с Колиньяром.

— Вы только Роберу не рассказывайте про это, хорошо? — попросил Ричард. — Он и так не в восторге от того, что я отказался жить в его доме.

— Сами расскажете, если будет нужно, — пожал плечами Рокэ. В то, что Ричард уже достаточно самостоятельный, чтобы суметь решить подобные неурядицы, Рокэ верил. Как и в то, что в случае необходимости он не побоится прийти за советом. Если не к Роберу или к нему, то к Эмилю точно. Старший младший Савиньяк продолжал по своему разумению развлекать молодежь и учить необходимым в жизни любого молодого человека наукам — потреблению алкоголя, общению с женщинами и всякому прочему увеселительному времяпрепровождению. Спасибо, что хоть в игорные дома не водил, но в этом была больше “заслуга” Арно и Ричарда, нежели Эмиля — ни тот, ни другой абсолютно не умели блефовать и, соответственно, играть на уровне, достойном столичных игорных домов.

— А как у вас дела? — спросил Ричард.

— Потихоньку. Вот, проводил ревизию надорских шахт. Вам интересно?

Ричард с энтузиазмом закивал — про Надор ему было интересно абсолютно все.

— Слушайте тогда…

Совместные обеды превратились в традицию — Рокэ заезжал за Ричардом каждую среду, а порой и в пятницу. Иногда они проводили вместе выходные — ездили на конюшни, ходили в музеи (Ричарда особенно интересовали художественные галереи), а узнав о том, что Ричард никогда не бывал в зоопарке, Рокэ, посмеиваясь, сводил его в столичный, и даже мороженым накормил. От воздушного шарика Ричард отказался и еще с полчаса (до очередного вольера с обезьянами) ходил надутым, как отвергнутая игрушка — то, что Рокэ все еще видел в нем ребенка, сильно задевало его. Рокэ лишь смеялся на подобные обиды. Потому что уж кем-кем, но ребенком он Ричарда не видел.

Наступила очередная среда, и Рокэ дожидался Ричарда на лавочке в сквере неподалеку от общежития. На прошлой неделе пришлось уехать по делам из столицы, так что они давно не виделись. Ричард все не шел, зато начал накрапывать мелкий, но настырный дождик — и зонт раскрывать смысла нету, и сидеть под дождем не доставляло никакого удовольствия. Закрыв книгу (беллетристика в бумажной обложке, Ричард забыл ее в машине в их прошлую встречу) и засунув ее в карман пальто, Рокэ поднял воротник и встал, неспешно пойдя по направлению к студенческому городку.

Ричарда он встретил уже у самого общежития — грохнув дверью центрального входа, тот через ступеньку сбежал с крыльца. Выглядел при этом он чрезмерно возбужденным и неряшливым. И без того вечно растрепанные волосы смотрелись вороньим гнездом, бордовый шарф болтался на шее, полы рубашки выглядывали из-под криво застегнутого кардигана под цвет шарфа. Пальто Ричард натягивал на ходу, поэтому его лицо Рокэ удалось разглядеть, лишь когда он повернулся на оклик. У Ричарда была рассечена губа, а под глазом наливался темным синяк.

— Ричард, что произошло?

Ричард расстроено посмотрел на Рокэ. Неспешно подойдя, он сказал:

— Я не хотел показываться перед вами в таком виде.

Рокэ еще раз окинул взглядом взъерошенного Ричарда и нахмурился.

— Идемте. Ужинать сегодня будем у меня дома — в таком виде действительно появляться в приличном обществе невежливо. По дороге расскажете, что стряслось.

Ричард с досадой дернул не желающую застегиваться пуговицу на пальто, но возражений не последовало. Впрочем, и рассказывать он ничего не торопился, поэтому до дома ехали в тишине. Рокэ припарковал машину перед особняком, передал ключи Хуану и распорядился подавать ужин в столовую. Сам же повел Ричарда за собой в кабинет — там у него хранилась походная аптечка. Сказывалась армейская привычка держать все жизненно важное под рукой.

— Губу — промыть, глаз — смазать мазью. На ночь вообще компресс сделать. Руки покажите. Понятно, ссадины промыть и смазать йодом. Сами обработаете боевые ранения или мне помочь? — спросил он, передавая коробку.

— Сам, — буркнул Ричард и вышел из кабинета.

Рокэ со вздохом откупорил бутылку вина и, взяв два бокала, устроился в кресле за столом. Вечер обещал быть веселым.

Когда Ричард вернулся, Рокэ указал ему на кресло напротив и придвинул бокал.

— Выкладывайте. Делили территорию с Колиньяром?

— Он слишком распустил язык, — Ричард залпом осушил бокал и посмотрел на Рокэ. — Позволил себе комментарии относительно вас.

— И вы ринулись на защиту моего доброго имени. А что именно он сказал? — с любопытством поинтересовался Рокэ. Собирать слухи о собственной персоне с некоторых пор превратилось у него в хобби. Они с Ли уже могли похвастаться неплохой коллекцией. Хотя последние месяцы подпитывать сплетни было особо нечем — авантюра с надорскими шахтами забирала много времени, а оставшиеся свободные часы Рокэ проводил с Ричардом и Савиньяками. Ему просто некогда было вести разгульный образ жизни. 

Ричард опустил взгляд, хмуро рассматривая ссаженные костяшки на правой руке. Затем, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:

— Он высказался насчет вашей… ветрености, а также насчет того что, судя по всему, вы не особо переборчивы, если остановили свой выбор на мне.

Рокэ рассмеялся. Вот, значит, как оно со стороны выглядит.

— Ричард, вы прелесть. Но неужели сплетни обо мне вас задевают сильнее, чем клевета о себе самом? Да и само предположение насчет нашей с вами связи…

— Мое имя он треплет по поводу и без. К тому же не скажу, что я в ответ смиренно отмалчиваюсь. Однако упоминать в таком контексте вас…

— Мое имя еще и не такое сносило. Поверьте, Ричард, не стоит вступать в драки по таким ничтожным поводам.

— Почему вы так к этому относитесь? — после продолжительного молчания спросил Ричард. — Так… легкомысленно?

Рокэ налил еще вина и задумчиво посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Потому что в мире не так уж и много людей, чьим мнением я дорожу. И эти люди точно не будут высказываться по поводу нашего с вами образа жизни. Все остальное, Ричард, переживается.

Раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошел Хуан.

— Ужин подан.

— Идемте, Ричард. Хватит на сегодня серьезных разговоров. А на выходных сходим в спортзал.

— Зачем?

— Научу вас, как постоять за себя. Ну, и за меня тоже. Шрамы, возможно, и украшают мужчину, но я бы предпочел видеть вас без них.

Впервые за вечер Ричард улыбнулся.

 

Рокэ сидел в кабинете перед камином, лениво перебирая гитарные струны. Ли молча потягивал вино и не спешил нарушать тишину разговорами. За это Рокэ и любил старшего Савиньяка — он умел чувствовать правильное настроение. Кто-то другой на его месте мог бы завести извечное «А помнишь, как мы точно так же в Придде?..». Ли понимал, что вот такая разделенная на двоих тишина намного важнее, чем сотни сказанных слов. Тем более, что точно так же в Придде не было. В Придде был старый замковый комплекс, бывший музей, а ныне — офицерские квартиры, с огромным очагом посредине, в котором в отсутствии дров жгли найденную в подсобках сломанную или рассохшуюся от старости мебель, используя в качестве растопки книги. В кружках плескалась разбавленная водой касера, а из-за завесы табачного дыма никто дальше вытянутой руки не видел. У Рокэ тогда была пробитая осколком и оттого жалобно гудящая лишним эхом гитара, которую Джастин все порывался залатать, да руки не доходили.

А еще в Придде был жив Джастин. Лучшего ведомого у Рокэ не было ни до, ни после. И более глупой смерти он тоже больше не встречал.

— Герцог Придд интересовался, не возьмусь ли я порекомендовать его сына, когда он закончит Лаик, — будто прочитав мысли Рокэ, нарушил тишину Лионель.

— И как ты ответил?

— По этикету, — безмятежно улыбнулся Ли. — А еще — совершенно случайно наткнулся на юного Валентина, когда навещал младшенького в Лаик.

Рокэ фыркнул. Уточнять, какую именно многоходовку провернул Ли ради этой “случайной” встречи, он не стал.

— Он далеко пойдет.

— Из твоих уст — высочайшая похвала. Возьмешь под крыло?

— Еще присмотрюсь, но юноша меня заинтриговал. Заодно и Арно позлю — он отчего-то жутко невзлюбил однокашника.

— Учитывая, что тебе Валентин понравился после первой же встречи, отношением Арно я не удивлен, — хмыкнул Рокэ. — В тебе слишком много от матушки.

— Кстати о матушке. Она передавала тебе привет и приглашала на Излом в гости.

— Скорее всего, мы ее навестим, но чуть позже. У Ричарда последний экзамен за день до праздника, и мы еще не решили, когда едем в Эпинэ.

Вновь повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь треньканьем струн да треском огня в камине. Затем Лионель откашлялся и спросил:

— Слухи вокруг Ричарда… аналогичны слухам с Джастином?

— Нет, — покачал головой Рокэ. Не успел Ли облегченно выдохнуть, как он добавил: — В случае с Ричардом они — правда. По крайней мере, так будет, если Ричард захочет.

Лионель долго и задумчиво рассматривал Рокэ.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь?

— Надежда — глупое чувство, — ответил Рокэ. Тряхнув головой, он отбросил упавшие на лоб пряди и спросил: — Еще вина?

Лионель благосклонно принял предложение сменить тему, и вечер продолжился своим чередом. А когда на следующий день они собрались впятером — Рокэ, Ричард и трио Савиньяков — Ли ни словом, ни жестом не выдал своей осведомленности. Рокэ это устраивало целиком и полностью.

С Колиньяром Ричард умудрился подраться еще два раза. И оба раза ему, в отличие от недруга, удавалось избежать видимых повреждений. Ричард гордился своими маленькими победами так, будто они были если не выигранной Третьей мировой, то как минимум взятием Эйнрехта. Хорошо еще, что в обоих случаях молодым людям хватило ума выяснять отношения не на людях. Потому что Робера о конфликтах Ричарда не оповещали, и он бы сильно удивился, получив письмо от проректора — герцог Эпинэ считался его официальным опекуном, пока Окделл не достигнет двадцати одного года.

В Эпинэ собирались ехать все вместе, но в итоге не получилось — за пару дней до праздников столицу и пригород завалило снегом и, посовещавшись, Савиньяки решили выехать на сутки раньше — чтоб точно успеть добраться до дома. Рокэ остался, дожидаясь Ричарда — тот сдавал последний экзамен на следующее утро, а отъезд был запланирован на вечер. Времени, впрочем, Рокэ не терял — в преддверии своего двухнедельного отсутствия он доводил дела до ума, чтоб вернуться не на руины. Хуан был отличным управляющим, но перфекционизм (прагматичный подход, по мнению Рокэ) герцога Алвы давным давно стал притчей во языцех. Не раз и не два в ходе переговоров или при решении очередных деловых вопросов Рокэ доводил своих партнеров до нервных срывов. Ли всегда умилялся таким талантам своего друга и сетовал, что тот все же не принял предложения Альмейды — генерал из Рокэ вышел бы на загляденье.

Экзамен Ричард, конечно же, сдал. Круглым отличником он не был, но учиться ему нравилось, и он не особо отлынивал. Робер не мог нарадоваться успехам воспитанника — в последнем послании расписал все Рокэ так, будто тот не имел возможности получить информацию из первых рук. Так, пока Хуан довез их до вокзала, Ричард вывалил на Рокэ все подробности прошедшего испытания и не преминул упомянуть, что, в отличие от него, Колиньяр ушел на переэкзаменовку. Впрочем, как только они загрузились в поезд, вся энергия покинула Ричарда, и он, выпив горячего чаю, согрелся и заснул с раскрытой книгой в руках. Рокэ аккуратно забрал книгу, уложил Ричарда и накрыл пледом. Спать еще не хотелось, так что, пролистав очередной шедевр современной литературы, Рокэ счел его условно достойным своего внимания и погрузился в чтение.

Робер встретил их на вокзале, крепко обняв по очереди, — соскучился. В ответ на это Рокэ вновь повторил свое приглашение вернуться в столицу, но Робер передернул плечами — он не любил большие города и холод. Праздники, хоть и разделенные на два дома, прошли весело и шумно. Обычно спокойный и не слишком эмоциональный Робер веселился чуть ли не больше остальных — как оказалось, за последние пять лет он привык, что в доме не один, но оценить это сумел только после отъезда воспитанника. Ричард выглядел расстроенным, когда говорил об этом с Рокэ. В итоге они с Робером заключили пакт — Ричард обещался приезжать почаще, и даже привозить друзей, но и Робер также должен был выбираться в столицу не только на дни рождения королевской четы. Рокэ же подшучивал, что такими темпами Роберу до звания почтенного отца семейства не хватает женитьбы. Молодая супруга и пара-тройка детишек должны занять герцога Эпинэ в достаточной степени, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным.

По возвращении в Олларию Ричард не пожелал покидать общества Рокэ — до конца каникул еще оставалось два дня, и проводить их в компании Колиньяра он не хотел. Таковой была, по крайней мере, официально озвученная Ричардом версия.

Они привычно сидели в гостиной у Рокэ и пили вино. Дорога не слишком их утомила и, несмотря на поздний час, спать не хотелось. За окном вновь падал снег, а здесь возле камина было тепло и уютно. Вопреки тому, что в доме исправно работало центральное отопление, отказываться от этого предмета домашнего уюта Рокэ категорически не желал. К тому же Ричарду камин явно нравился. Он расположился на ковре, откинувшись на ноги сидящего в кресле Рокэ, и прикрыв глаза, слушал завывание ветра за окном.

— Принести гитару? — спросил Рокэ.

— Я схожу, — охотно поднялся на ноги Ричард. — Споете о море?

— С удовольствием.

Ричард принес гитару. Рокэ улыбнулся тому, как уверенно тот себя чувствует в его доме. Пока Рокэ неспешно перебирал струны и разминал пальцы, Ричард пододвинул второе кресло и сел напротив, спиной к огню. Лицо Ричарда оказалось в тени, и теперь невозможно было разглядеть его выражение. Рокэ поднял бровь, но комментировать перестановку не стал. Вместо этого он начал играть. Ричард прервал его посреди третьей песни — стремительно поднялся, положил руки на подлокотники кресла и, перегнувшись через гитару, поцеловал. У его губ был вкус вина и чего-то еще неуловимого, сладкого. И, вопреки ожиданиям Рокэ, поцелуй не был робким или неумелым. Ричард отстранился.

— Рокэ, я…

— Ричард… — Рокэ поднял руку, останавливая его. Потом аккуратно отложил гитару в сторону. Прикрыв глаза, он провел по ним руками.

— Извините, — в голосе Ричарда послышалась паника, и он шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не споткнувшись о ковер. — Я не подумал… Простите.

— Успокойся, Дикон! — Рокэ не повышал голоса, но Ричард замер и выжидательно посмотрел на него. — Успокойся. Ты уверен в том, что этого хочешь?

— Я уверен. Рокэ… Вы всегда спрашиваете, чего хочу я. В данном случае, я выразил свои намерения достаточно ясно. Пожалуй, настал мой черед спросить, чего хочется вам.

Рокэ смотрел на замершего Ричарда. Он был весь собранный и нахохлившийся, готовый сражаться, но не убегать. Он всегда так выглядел на их тренировках. Рокэ улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Иди сюда.

Ричард не заставил себя ждать. Они целовались — долго, с упоением. Между поцелуями Ричард бормотал, как давно хотел, как боялся, что окажется не нужен, как ему не важно все то, что скажут и подумают, ведь он, ведь они… Рокэ сжимал в объятиях Ричарда и целовал — губы, щеки, скулы, шею. Затем отстранился и подтолкнул Ричарда. Тот встал и попытался утянуть Рокэ за собой, на ковер, но он покачал головой.

— Идем в спальню, Дикон.

Рокэ никогда особо не фантазировал о том, каким будет Ричард в постели. Не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что не любил заменять реальное вымышленным. Особенно когда это реальное намного лучше, ярче, чем любая фантазия. Ричард был чувственным, отзывчивым. Абсолютно не скромным — как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни, от неуверенности, проскальзывавшей в его жестах ранее, не осталось и следа. Он жадно целовал Рокэ и гладил руками — всюду, где мог дотянуться. 

От рубашек избавились быстро. На то, чтобы расстегнуть ричардову, у Рокэ еще хватило выдержки, а вот свою он просто содрал через голову и бросил под ноги. Левую руку Рокэ забросил Ричарду на шею, притягивая его в поцелуй и прижимаясь грудью к груди. От контакта обнаженной кожи стало еще жарче, хотя это и казалось невозможным. Правую руку Рокэ опустил ниже, сжимая через плотные брюки возбужденный член.

— Не тяни, — выдохнул в его губы Ричард.

— На кровать! — Рокэ поддержал свои слова действием — практически оттащил Ричарда от входа и толкнул на постель. 

Ричард лежал на спине и смотрел на Рокэ снизу вверх, тяжело дыша и поминутно облизывая зацелованные яркие губы. Рокэ быстро расстегнул чужие брюки и стянул их вместе с бельем. Опустившись на колени перед кроватью, он с силой провел руками по бедрам Ричарда. Подавшись вперед, поцеловал живот. Обхватив ладонью возбужденный член, Рокэ легонько подул на головку, пощекотал пальцами другой руки поджавшиеся яички. Ричард шумно втянул в себя воздух, а в следующий миг Рокэ уже ритмично насаживался ртом на его член, принимал за щеку, облизывал выступающую вену, посасывал головку — и все это время он не сводил взгляда с Ричарда. 

— Р-р-рокэ... я долго… не смогу... — выдохнул Ричард, приподнимаясь на локтях только для того, чтобы в следующий миг, вздрогнув, рухнуть обратно на постель.

— Так и не сдерживайся, — выпустив на секунду его член, сказал Рокэ. И с удвоенным энтузиазмом набросился на него — теперь не играя и не дразнясь, а просто расслабляя горло, вбирая с каждым разом все больше подрагивающей плоти. Ричард, хрипло вскрикнув и содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил.

С довольной улыбкой утерев лицо, Рокэ встал с колен, избавился от остатков одежды, затем прошел к комоду, где стояли крема и ароматические масла. Не лучший вариант, но без него в принципе сложнее. Он лег на Ричарда, обнимая и целуя, легонько прикусил мочку уха. Опустившись ниже, он облизал ключицы и прикусил кожу под ними. Ричард потихоньку возвращался из послеоргазменной неги, начиная двигаться в ответ — обнимать, гладить, целовать. 

— Ты раньше был с мужчинами? — спросил Рокэ, приподнимаясь на локте и вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Не совсем. Не до конца.

— Если ты не готов, мы можем сегодня не...

— Рокэ, я хочу! — практически выкрикнул Ричард, гневно сверкнув глазами. Рокэ рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

— Тогда переворачивайся.

Рокэ провел ладонями по чужой спине, наслаждаясь теплом горячей, слегка влажной кожи. Широкие плечи, трогательно выступающие лопатки. Узкие бедра и красивая задница. Ей-то Рокэ и уделил особое внимание. Долго гладил вокруг, дразнил чувствительно место рядом с входом. Потом в ход пошло масло, и резко запахло апельсинами. Ричард был очень отзывчивым. И очень узким. Так что когда пришел черед третьего пальца, Рокэ закусывал губу и старался не думать — сдерживаться было с каждой минутой все сложнее.

— Потерпишь? — Рокэ приподнялся и вновь потянулся за маслом. Старательно смазав себя, он начал медленно вводить член. Ричард негромко охнул, но расслабился и подался навстречу — так, что Рокэ вновь пришлось прикусывать губу, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Ему хотелось кричать от того, как было хорошо, тесно, узко, ласково, нежно, правильно.

Ричард на миг сжался, а потом расслабился — всем телом одновременно. Рокэ аккуратно двинулся — раз, другой, третий, а потом сорвался и не останавливался до самого конца. Обернув ладонь вокруг полувставшего члена Ричарда, он несколькими умелыми движениями довел его до грани. Ричард вывернул шею, оглянувшись на Рокэ.

— Поцелуй меня.

Это и стало последней каплей — Рокэ кончил, коснувшись чужих губ своими, Ричард последовал за ним.

Они лежали в постели, обнявшись, и молчали. Рокэ прислушивался к постепенно выравнивающемуся дыханию Ричарда, пока не убедился, что тот уснул. Во сне Ричард улыбался. Рокэ улыбнулся в ответ и позволил себе расслабиться и задремать. В душе царило умиротворение, которого он не испытывал очень давно.

 

Через пять лет Ричард успешно защитил свой дипломный проект «Восстановление и реконструкция Надорского замка». Сам замок был полностью восстановлен спустя еще четыре года. 

На сорок четвертом году жизни Рокэ получил возможность осуществить свою мечту — обосноваться подальше от столицы. Правда, немного севернее, чем планировалось в отрочестве. Но к холодам Надора он как-нибудь привыкнет.


End file.
